School of Magi
The School of Magi is the second short story of the New World Series. The School of Magi chronicles the events of Hogwarts a Magi school based on the Harry Potter series with a more adult theme, and events. The school of Magi opens up another front in the New World, and leads the story down a more northern experiance then the usual stories of southern Europe, and Nehekhara. The School of Magi would be a take off the oringinal Hogwarts story, but the differences were the far more brutal nature of the New World series led to a far more brutal, and sexualized region that many similar things happened but the violence and actions were changed quite a lot. The invasion of The Empire would also be a huge part of the story, and this would lead several characters down a very dark path including Harry and his forces summoning thousands of elementals and then massacring thousands of Empire troops, and then following this Snape would conjure a mana bomb that would absolutely destroy an entire city leaving the situation between the two kingdoms very much in the air. Following that great conflict Hogwarts would become the enemy of the Empire of Tevinter after it fell to the evil Lord Voldermorte, and they were thus squarely aligned with the Kingdom of Lucerne in the now growing Lucernian-Emperian conflict. POV Characters The School of Magi is told from the POV of three main characters in the form of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Edward Cullen. Each of these characters will often discuss events that the other POV character has already discussed but from the angle of what they saw when it happened. The fact that there are only five POV characters made this the least amount of POV characters of any of the stories of the New World series to date. Following the introudction of Hermione Granger into the larger storyline of Westros (Book) she is absent from the School of Magi storyline. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he deals with the conflicts arising between himself and Draco Malfoy alongside dealing with the relationships between himself and Ron, and Hermione. During the chapter Harry is going to duel Draco Malfoy when he and the Triumverate are tricked into going into a trapdoor which they cant get out of and are forced to descend its pathways. After fighting through several obstacles Harry reaches the end on his own where he is forced to deal with Proffesor Qhirrel of whom has joined Lord Voldermorte and is now against House Pottter. Harry is able to kill the falled Magi through his own Magi power, and following this awakes in a hospital bed. Chapter 2 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of this chapter and during the chapter she and her friends go to the Euro cup where she learns of her attraction to Harry when she watches him make out with Jinny Weezly. Chapter 3 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is entered into the Goblet of Fire through menipulation, and he is forced to go through the trials and tribulations of the Goblet of Fire by himself. Chapter 4 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is in Westbridge following the madness of the Goblet of Fire, and he is present as the Deatheaters plan the attack on Hogwarts. Chapter 5 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she watched Harry Potter win the Goblet of Fire and falls more attracted to him, and despite her relationship with Ron she begins to favor Harry. The Hogwarts Civil War begins, and she is joined by Harry when she goes to find her family after Draco makes a rude insult saying that her family would pay for their loyalty to the Potters. Travelling to Lorraine they eventually find her parents dead hanged on a tree and finding a piece of clothing they discover the killer and travel to a nearbye town to deal with this murderer. Arriving at the town they enter a tavern where they find him and a massive fight breaks out which ends with Harry and Hermione killing many people before escaping on a Griffin. Chapter 6 Ron Weezly is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is present when the news comes down that House Potter has been nearly wiped out, and he is forced to fight a valiant effort to try and rescue several of the other Potters of which he does succesfully. Harry and Hermione return to the castle and he tells Harry of his families destruction and they all don't have much time to be sad as the Castle is attacked by the Deatheaters, and auxillary troops sent north from Westbridge. Chapter 7 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he fights in the Battle of Hogwarts as the Deatheaters attempt to destroy the Magi city through sheer numbers. Harry Potter duels Lord Voldermorte and is able to prevail pushing back Lord Voldermorte and causing the Deatheaters to rout. Chapter 8 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of thsi chapter and during the chapter several months have passed since the Deatheaters attack on Hogwarts and she and Ron are on the rocks after she has become closer and closer to Harry after everything they went through. On the other side of things Harry now knows that Jinny is pregnent with his child, and tries his best to hide this. At the end of the chapter The Empire sends letters threatening Hogwarts with destruction, and with no course to stop The Empire through diplomacy they prepare for the coming attack. Also after reading the letter she leaves the room with Harry and the two begin kissing outside in the hallway, and are only stopped from going further by Ron calling for them trying to find them. Chapter 9 Ron Weezly is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is present during the council planning the defence of the city from the vast Emperian army that assails it. He fights on the eastern banks of the castle briefly before he, Harry, Hermione and a large force of Hogwarts sneak through tunnels out of the castle and into the night where they arrive outside the lines of attack. Ron summons elementals alongside the rest of the army as they sneak attack the command core of the Empire forces killing thousands before moving their elementals southward towards the castle and causing horrible damage to the forces attacking the northern part of Hogwarts. Chapter 10 Harry Potter is the POV Character of Chapter Nine and during this chapter he meets with the Hogwarts Council of whom learns through prisoners that The Empire is preparing to send another army with more forces then the original army has, and they know their tricks wont work again, and most likely Hogwarts will fall during that attack. Severus Snape makes a plan to lead an elite force towards the nearest Empire town and destroy it using Magi as a means of threatening The Empire into not attacking. Harry and Hermione are shown to be getting increasinly physical with eachother and their affair is only increasing in its intensity, while both are leaving Ron in the complete dark, while Ron is shown breiefly to be being seduced by Lavender Dumbledore. Harry joins Severus Snape as they travel to Greenhoppe where Severus Snape casts a massive spell alongside the rest of the Magi that utterly destroys the city of Greenhoppe. Chapter 11 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of Chapter Ten and during this chapter she deals with the return of Harry and the surrender letter from Karl Franz of whom unconditionally makes a cease fire between the two nations. During this chapter she and Harry Potter suceumb to the temptation and are finally truly intimate together of which leads to a dramatic fall of the Triumverate. Chapter 12 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he retreats from the Battle of Hogwarts and follows his family to their holdings in Westbridge. Chapter 13 Neville Longbottom is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 14 Harry Potter is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 15 Ron Weezly is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 16 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 17 Neville Longbottom is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 18 Harry Potter is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 19 Ron Weezly is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 20 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 21 Neville Longbottom is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Category:Story